1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include relevance analysis devices, relevance analysis methods, and relevance analysis programs.
2. Related Art
Services such as Twitter® and various types of social network services (SNSs) are now provided that allow other users to view statements posted to a server by a given user. Numerous users post a large quantity of information through these services, and it is sometimes difficult for viewers of posted information to determine which posts are reliable.
In view of this, a post information evaluation system for evaluating the reliability of posted information has been proposed. In this post information evaluation system, a client terminal for transmitting post information to a server includes a position data acquisition unit for acquiring position data. The position data acquired by the position data acquisition unit is transmitted together with the post information to the server. The server then evaluates the reliability of the post information based on the distance between a position of a facility included in the post information and a position specified by the position data transmitted together with the post information (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-304977, for example).